Diablo III Bestiary
The Bestiary of Diablo III is categorized differently than the previous games. While the general categories of Demons, Undead, and Beasts are still there, monsters are separated into separate classes based on the monster type. Since different monsters of the same type can appear in different acts, the monster classes will be listed here as links to the class pages, where the monsters will be listed. Monster Classes * Abyssal (Caller and Protector) * Accursed * Amputator * Anarch * Armaddon * Armored Destroyer * Beast * Barbed Lurker * Bile Crawler * Blood Hawk * Bogan Trapper * Boggit * Bone Breaker * Brigand * Bat * Bat Nest * Colossal Golgor * Corrupted Angel * Corpse Raiser * Corpse Worm * Cuddle Bear * Death Maiden * Deceiver (Copperfang Lurkers and Serpent Magi) * Dark Berserker * Dark Cultist * Dark Summoner * Demonic Hellflyer * Dark Vessel (original form of Dark Thrall) and Dark Thrall (transformed Dark Vessel) * Demonic Hell Bearer * Demonic Tremor * Dune Dervish * Dune Thresher * Dust Imp * Demon Trooper * Electric Eel * Enslaved Nightmare * Exarch * Executioner * Exorcist * Fallen * Fallen Hound * Fallen Overseer * Fallen Shaman * Fallen Suicider * Flesh Golem * Flesh Harvester * Frozen Maggot * Ghastly Seraph * Ghastly Gravedigger * Ghoul * * Glowing Death * Grotesque * Hell Bringer * Hellion * Herald of Pestilence * Hired Mage * Hive Mother * Hungry Corpse * Ice Porcupine * Imp * Imperial Guard * Inquisitor * Khazra (Moon Clan, Ice Clan and Blood Clan) ** Khazra Brute ** Khazra Impaler ** Khazra Mauler ** Khazra Shaman * Lacuni Huntress * Lacuni Warrior * Lamprey * Maiden of Flame * Maggot Brood * Mallet Lord * Morlu Incinerator * Morlu Legionnaire * Naja Beetle * Oppressor * Phantasm * Phasebeast * Plagued Vermin * Primeval Hunter * Primordial Scavenger * Punisher * Quill Fiend * Rat Caller * Rat King * Risen Dead * Revenant Archer * Revenant Shield Guard * Revenant Soldier * Rockworm * Sand Dweller * Sand Wasp * Sasquatch * Scarab * Scavenger * Scavenging Tunneler * Scouring Charger * Shadow of Death * Shadow Vermin * Shipwrecked Soul * Shock Tower * Skeletal Archer * Skeletal Shieldbearer * Skeleton * Skeletal Crawler * Skeletal Guardian * Skeletal Summoner * Smiling Sunflowers * Soul Ripper * Spider * Subjugator * Succubus * Summoned Archer * Summoned Soldier * Summoned Shield Guard * Summoner of the Dead * Swarm * Terror Bat * Terror Demon * The Unclean * Tormented Stinger * Treasure Goblin * Treasure Realm Peon * Treasure Realm Sentry * Tusked Bogan * Unburied * Unicorns * Vile Bat * Warscarred Marauder * Warscarred Ravager * Westmarch Hound * Westmarch Soldier * Winged Assassin * Winged Talus * Withermoth * Wood Specter * Wood Wraith * Wraith * Cut Monsters *Bone Reaver * *Crater Assault Troops *Horned Ground Sloth *Malformed *Thousand Pounder *Triune Cultist *Triune Leader Blood Guard *Triune Leader Death Guard *Triune Vessel Category:Diablo III Category:Diablo III Monsters